


these are the games of the weekend (we pretend that we just don't care)

by darkrosemind



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Secret Relationship, bi character(s), dianetti, domestic dianetti, everyone's bi okay, jake's unhealthy eating habits, rosa and gina!!!, suddenly realizing that it's the weekend, the title is lyrics by lorde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosemind/pseuds/darkrosemind
Summary: Rosa and Gina are secretly dating, y'know? Dianetti is real and they've kept it a secret from everyone since forever. It's probably the best secret that Gina Linetti has ever kept. (Second only to the time she found out WHICH celebrity was doing WHAT?!)ordomestic dianetti





	these are the games of the weekend (we pretend that we just don't care)

**Author's Note:**

> you know dianetti's probably been canon this whole time and that's the truth like seriously

Rosa Diaz is going to be late for work. And really, it’s the fault of Gina Linetti, aka the human form of the 100 emoji. 

 

Gina’s going to be late, too. But Gina is late about three times a week, and it wouldn’t affect her as much as Rosa. Gina’s got a record that could almost beat Jake’s.

 

She doesn’t mention it, but Rosa is rarely ever late. Jake know that. And if Rosa suddenly turns up late one day, then there are sure to be questions asked. They are literally detectives. They’re bound to figure out that Gina is late as well and since both of them are late… 

 

“My being late will have have no impact on their minds; I’m  _ always _ late and it doesn’t necessarily have anything to do with you,” Gina says sleepily, interrupting Rosa’s train of thought.

 

“How did you-”

 

“I know  _ everything, _ Rosie. Trust me. You wanna know what Rihanna had for lunch yesterday? Easy. A cucumber sandwich and a vanilla milkshake,” Gina rattles on.

 

Rosa frowns. “That’s because she posted a picture on instagram.” 

 

Gina waves it away. “Not the point. Anyways, Rosa, I have no idea why you are  _ worrying _ so much! You’re not going to be late for work on a  _ Saturday,” _ Gina tell her. Gina’s arm is slung over Rosa’s stomach, and though Rosa would never admit it, it sends goosebumps racing up and down her spine.

 

“So,” Rosa says, squinting at her alarm clock. “I set that for no reason last night.”

 

Gina nods. “Catching on quickly, aren’t you, Diaz?” she teases lightheartedly. 

 

Rosa turns back to Gina. Once she is absolutely certain that Gina isn’t lying (because Gina’s tried tricking Rosa into the “we don’t have work today, what are you talking about?” trope multiple times,) she settles in a little bit more comfortably and Gina nestles her head by Rosa’s shoulder.

 

Gina traces designs into Rosa’s skin and they lay there in silence for a little bit, until Rosa’s voice breaks the air.

 

“Did you just write ‘I am awesome’ into my skin?”

 

Gina laughs. “Yeah. How’d you know?” 

 

“Because you’ve done it so many times now that I  _ know _ ,” Rosa says with a smile on her face.  Gina lifts her head up and looks at Rosa. They’ve both got a slight smile splayed on their faces, and Gina moves closer to Rosa so that their foreheads are touching, just ever so slightly.

 

Rosa suddenly can’t stand it anymore and she tugs Gina closer, until their lips meet for an instance and suddenly they’re making out like life depended on it.

 

Rosa feels the heat off of Gina’s lips and kisses her softly in response. And suddenly, they break apart, with Gina breathing hard and Rosa nonchalantly twirling a lock of auburn hair between her fingers.

Gina curls up into Rosa’s side, until she looks up at the alarm clock that is perched on Rosa’s bedside. “I’m starving,” Gina complains, and sits up in the bed. Rosa looks at her strangely. 

 

“C’mon, Rosie. I  _ know _ you have those blueberry waffles around here. And I know that you get them because you know that I like them,” Gina teases, and Rosa reluctantly pulls herself out of bed.

 

“First you tell me that I don’t have to worry about being late because we don’t have work,” Rosa complains. “And then you don’t let me sleep.”

 

But nevertheless, Rosa drags herself out into the kitchen and finds Gina popping frozen waffles into the toaster. Rosa manages to perch herself up on the granite counter and leans her head against a cabinet. She closes her eyes for a moment, and when she opens them, she sees Gina peering up at her.

 

“First you’re all up and awake, ready to go to work. And now you’re too tired for breakfast.:

 

“Sounds about right,” Rosa mumbles. She’s still in a tank top and her underwear, and Gina’s wearing one of Rosa’s NYPD t-shirts and black shorts.

 

The counter is cold, but Gina lifts herself up to join Rosa as she waits for the waffles to come out of the toaster. Rosa puts her arm around Gina’s waist, and Gina kisses Rosa on the cheek.

 

“Y’know, I wish every single day could be like this. We don’t have to go into work, and we can spend all day just-”

 

“And if we don’t go into work, then how would we make money?” Rosa cuts in, looking at Gina with an amused expression. 

 

“Oh-kay, Rosie, I  _ know _ that you love your job so much or whatever. I see you catching bad guys or whatever it is that you do again.”

 

Rosa laughs. “And you love shit-posting on social media because it gains you followers.”

 

“Truth, truth,” Gina says. “I should run the Nine-Nine’s social media. Oh wait, I already do! And that, my friend, is why the Nine-Nine has so much online support.”

 

“I’m not your friend,” Rosa says with mock hurt on her face. Gina looks up at her in surprise. 

 

“We’re not friends any-”

 

“I’m your  _ girlfriend,” _ Rosa says with relish, which seals kiss number two of that day.

 

The waffles are long done, so Gina chides Rosa to move off of the counter so that she can grab two plates. Gina loads up their plates with waffle heaven as Rosa grabs maple syrup (and since Gina loves it so much, whipped cream.)

 

They sit together and stab forks into breakfast, and Gina somehow conjures up a bottle of orange juice that Rosa doesn’t remember owning, but she asks no questions about it because she already knows what Gina would say.

 

“I have my ways,” Gina intercepts, even though Rosa has said nothing.

 

“I know.”

 

“How’d you know, Rosie?” Gina asks.

 

“Because,” Rosa says in exasperation. “I’ve been with you long enough to  _ know, _ babe.”

 

Gina considers this. “Okay,” she says, accepting Rosa’s answer. She grabs the whipped cream and sprays her waffles so that there is a tower of white foam completely obscuring the waffles.

 

“Honestly, you’re like Jake,” Rosa says, but she’s smiling, because she’s long used to this habit of Gina.

 

“Honey, Jake puts way more stuff in his waffles. He’s got like a bag of gummy worms, especially just for his waffles, and then he’s got his rainbow sprinkles, and then he has to wrap the waffle up in a fruit roll-up, and then he has to dump a bag of chocolate chips on it, and then he’s gonna top it off with chocolate syrup.”

 

Rosa is in a short fit of laughter as Gina is saying this.

 

“Trust me, Rosie, I know, I had breakfast with him and Nana a  _ lot. _ That woman had a cupboard marked ‘Jake’ and it was full of sugary stuff and junk food.”

 

“I wonder how Amy manages him,” Rosa jokes. She spears a piece of waffle onto her fork and eats it.

 

Gina scoots her chair closer to Rosa. She drops one hand down and lays it onto Rosa’s thigh. The heat of Rosa’s skin is warm, and Gina’s slightly cold hand gives Rosa chills for a moment.

 

When they finish breakfast, Rosa curls up on the maroon colored couch with a thick novel in her hands. Gina joins her with her cell phone in hand. She has also conjured Wolfie out from god knows where, and she drapes it over Rosa and herself.

 

The morning passes and Rosa falls asleep with her book in hand, because being there with Gina is so comfortable, and she is suddenly awaken by Gina’s voice (which, by the way, is a  _ beautiful _ thing to be rudely awaken to.)

 

“Look at that, Rosa. It’s snowing!”

 

“You say that like a seven year old child who’s just seen snow for the first time,” Rosa mumbles. She closes her eyes.

 

“Rosa, come on. It’s almost March. This might be the last snow we get for a long time. We have to build a snowman!” She tugs on Rosa’s hand.

 

“It barely just started snowing, Gina. Maybe when there’s a lot of snow.” Gina really is the only person that Rosa would wake up for to build a snowman.

 

“Okay,” Gina agrees, and curls up under Wolfie again. She pecks Rosa on the lips, which makes kiss number three. (Not that anyone's counting or anything, though)

 

“Okay.” Rosa echoes drowsily. She falls back asleep, but this time, with Gina.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading the whole thing through!! (if you did, anyways.)
> 
> my tumblr: @darkrosemind
> 
> btw i appreciate kudos give me validation please!!!


End file.
